Tracer sa propre route
by Katna
Summary: Piégé dans sa propre souffrance, avoir la force de trouver le courage d'y mettre fin est peut-être plus dur que l'on s'imagine. OS.


NDA : Voilà cette fanfiction est née d'un défi Facebook, où l'on devait s'inspirer d'une chanson qui faisait parti d'une liste et écrire en s'inspirant d'elle. Cela me déplaît assez de ne pas avoir le droit de vous donner le nom de la chanson car j'aime bien que les lecteurs aillent le choix de lire avec ou sans musique. Donc voici un petit OS sans prétention, pas un de mes préférés. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Hermione chercha la clé dans son sac avec lassitude. Elle rentrait d'une journée au ministère et elle était pressée de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer. Sauf que chez elle, était aussi chez lui. Par l'interruption de cette pensée la clé retrouvée se retrouva figée devant la serrure, puis elle s'enfonça finalement dedans, tourna et enclencha l'ouverture de _leur_ appartement.

Et bien sûr il l'attendait sur le canapé, devant la cheminée avec une bièraubeurre à la main, qui allait bientôt rejoindre ses autres sœurs vides. Hermione souffla légèrement, il l'entendit et se tourna vers elle. Le regard éteint, cette étincelle si vivante avait disparu depuis longtemps, cela devait sûrement le cas pour elle aussi.

Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle sortit une assiette d'une étagère, puis quand elle allait sortir le plat du four, il l'apostropha :

« C'est à cette heure-là que tu rentres ? »

Hermione se redressa et excédée, prit appui sur le comptoir en marbre. Ne pouvait-elle pas être tranquille ? Elle rentrait d'une journée de travail harassante et elle avait juste besoin de se reposer et de pouvoir respirer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle en avait marre de donner et de ne rien recevoir d'autre que du vide. Ça, cette situation commençait vraiment à la bouffer de l'intérieur.

« Excuse-moi, si j'ai un travail qui me rend heureuse et qui me prend du temps. »

Il grogna, puis porta à nouveau sa bièraubeurre à sa bouche. Hermione abandonna la préparation de son plat et se dirigea vers le canapé, elle attrapa la dernière du pack et se l'ouvrit. Elle enleva d'un mouvement ses chaussures à talons et s'assit sur le meuble. Fixant, tout comme lui le feu, captivée par les mouvements dansants et hypnotiques des flammes.

Hermione ne supportait plus sa vie et elle savait que lui non plus. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils étaient juste trop lâches pour l'avouer, pour renoncer, pour décevoir. Cet appartement était leur enfer personnel, endroit où ils se côtoyaient sans cesse, devaient se supporter l'un l'autre tout le temps.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Hermione avait sorti cette phrase tout d'un coup, rapidement comme si elle lui brûlait les lèvres. Il fallait extérioriser le mal au plus vite. Sa réaction ? Prendre une nouvelle gorgée de bièraubeurre.

« Tu m'as entendu ? Il faut qu'on parle. »

Toujours aucun réaction. Il ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter.

« - _Ron_ , il faut qu'on parle.  
\- C'était aussi dur que ça de prononcer mon prénom, _Hermione_?  
\- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle.  
\- Ouais, ouais. Fais comme tu veux, c'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe au final. » dit-il ennuyé, en reprenant une gorgée.

La main d'Hermione se crispa autour de sa bièraubeurre, dont elle prit une gorgée pour se redonner courage.

« - Je n'en peux plus de tout ça.  
\- Peux-tu être plus précise ? De quoi en as-tu marre : de ta carrière parfaite, de ta vie parfaite, de ton appartement parfait, de tes parents parfaits ? » dit-il la voix dure continuant de fixer les flammes et de boire cette satanée bièraubeurre, comme si elle n'existait pas.

La réponse d'Hermione ? Reprendre une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

« - De tout ça, de nous.  
\- Ça y est.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu l'as dit. »

Hermione ne trouva rien à dire à ça. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à vivre dans leur malheur et c'était Hermione qui l'avait exprimé la première.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on est aussi malheureux quand on est avec la personne qu'on est censé aimer. » dit Ron.

Hermione ne put qu'approuver.

« Peut-être qu'on est trop proches. » énonça-t-elle. « - Que l'on se connait juste trop bien, que nous ne sommes pas fait pour nous aimer de cette manière.  
\- Ouais, peut-être. » dit-il d'un ton nonchalant en dirigeant à nouveau la bouteille vers sa bouche ornée d'une barbe vieille de 3 jours.

Hermione l'imita bien rapidement.

« - Tu es sûre que c'est ce qu'il faut qu'on fas...  
\- Arrête.  
-Ok. » dit-il en abandonnant bien vite. « On ne pourra pas dire que je n'aurai pas essayé. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« - Pourquoi maintenant ?  
\- Tant que j'ai encore de l'estime pour moi, il fallait que je sois honnête avec moi-même.  
\- Et donc dire que toi et moi est voués à l'échec et commencer à tracer nos routes séparément. »

Hermione eut un sourire triste à cette constatation, mais reprit Ron.

« - Non Ron, pour moi tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami.  
\- Pareil pour moi, 'Mione. »

Hermione se leva, tira de son doigt la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait offerte il y a plus de deux ans. Et la déposa sur le rebord de la cheminée.

« - Tu sais pourtant que c'est pas mon genre de ne pas tenir mes promesses, Ron.  
\- Je sais, 'Mione, je sais. C'est juste que ça me fait quand même du mal.  
\- À moi aussi, Ron. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment faire ou dire autre chose que ça pour qu'on puisse avancer heureux. »

Hermione malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, lui sourit vraiment pour la première fois, tout comme Ron. Elle se pencha vers lui, l'embrassa puis partit vers la porte.

« - Tu vas faire quoi, dehors ?  
\- Partir, commencer à tracer à ma propre route.  
\- Bonne chance 'Mione.  
\- À toi, aussi Ron. » dit-elle en fermant la porte.

Hermione regarda devant elle, prête à recommencer, à vivre enfin libre pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé devant la Salle sur Demande.


End file.
